


Sleepless

by MintIceTea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sannami, Sannami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Sanji loses sleep, it’s Nami’s fault one way or another.Not that he’s complaining.Collection of AU Oneshots of varying lengths for Sannami Week '17.





	1. The Little Things

                Sanji installs a lock on the fridge within the first week of joining the crew. Otherwise they’d never make any progress on their journey – having to stop for food daily. Two nights after installing the lock though, he’s awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He blinks awake, and nearly shouts (in joy, excitement) when he realizes it’s Nami standing over him. She silences him with her hand over his mouth.

                “Shh, c’mon.” He follows her out of the men’s quarters.

                “Nami?”

                “I’m hungry.” She says, unapologetically. She’s still dressed, he realizes, ink stains on her finger tips. She must’ve been working on her maps.

                “Of course, what would you like me to make you?”

                She seems surprised at that. “I was just going to borrow the key from you.”

                “But I can make you something just as easily, please.” He opens the door to the galley, and her maps are strewn all over the table, giving him just the excuse he needs. “You can keep working while I cook.”

                She sits quietly, watching him as he unlocks the pantry. “Could you make pancakes?”

                “Of course!”

\--

                It became somewhat of a tradition after that. She would slip in and wake him, and he would cook her a midnight snack as she worked. He’d then sit beside her, content to watch her work. Occasionally she would nod off, and Sanji would be honored to carry her back to her cabin. Returning to the galley to carefully pack away her maps. Keeping them safe from the fools who would storm into the galley first thing come morning.

                If their simultaneous yawning caught the attention and comments of Usopp the next day, well, Sanji was content to let him speculate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1! Prompt was "The Little Things" - this is way shorter than I wanted. But two jobs and school and life will do that to ya. *sigh* But I promise that there will be more ficlets/drabbles coming, some ideas I may want to eventually expand on as well. :P


	2. Mother

                The apartment building was old, the elevator didn’t work and if it did you wouldn’t want to ride in it anyway. It looked centuries old, and was so fucking rusted it flaked when the wind rattled the building. Sanji affectionately called it the lobster trap, a nickname that soon passed around the entire building.

                _Merry Heights_ was on the lower end of town. Most of the inhabitants just scraping by, it was a complete change from the marble halls that Sanji ran away from years ago.

                He loved it.

                Almost as much as he loved his gorgeous neighbors downstairs. A pair of sisters. The older sister, Nojiko, was an arborist for the city. Sanji had spotted her in the gardens across from the Baratie once or twice. Sanji wasn’t sure exactly what the younger sister did. He had seen her with armloads of books and what looked like maps.

                But he had also seen her easing a wallet out of a man’s pocket at the bus stop.

                It didn’t matter really, because Nami was special.

                She hadn’t seemed overly suspicious when he brought an offering of food to their apartment. (Unlike some of their neighbors – he had gotten a few doors slammed in his face). Had invited him in for tea, and the sounds she made over his orange cardamom cookies, ah, he was smitten.

                “These are _amazing_.” She waved one around as she spoke. “Can you make them with tangerines too?”

                “Of course! But since these are made with zest it won’t make as much of a difference, but there’s a couple of other cookie recipes with tangerines that I can do.”

                She had smiled so big at that Sanji thought his heart was going to burst.

                Two days later she showed up at his door, hair mussed and a basket of tangerines in her arms. That afternoon was cemented in his memory as one of the best in his life. Nami perched on his small kitchen counter, telling him of some of misadventures she had gotten into with her friends, while he baked. He even managed to coax her to sit out on the fire escape with him while he smoked. They sat there, watching the clouds as the cookies baked.

                She had even thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.

                Her lips felt like a brand on his skin. Oh, how he loved it.

                Even two nights later, the phantom touch kept him awake. A stupid grin on his face as he relived the moment over and over, staring at the ceiling.

                Sleep was just beginning to creep over him, with sweet dreams of beautiful Nami, when the metal of the fire escape outside his window creaked.

                It wasn’t unusual for people to use the fire escape to sneak out at night. Sanji had met more residents in the middle of the night than otherwise. Curiosity aroused, Sanji pulled his pants on, leaning out the window just in time to see Nami’s leg disappear over the edge onto the roof.

                Scrambling up after her, he didn’t even stop to consider that she may want to be alone. He made it up onto the roof and nearly headbutted into her. She was scowling down at him.

                “Why are you following me?”

                It was a reasonable question, one that he owed her to answer, but he was distracted by the tear tracks on her face.

                “What’s wrong?”

                She continued to frown down at him. After a moment she scrubbed at her face with her hand and sighed. “Fine, c’mon.” She turned sharply, stalking across the rooftop towards the far edge. Sanji moved after her, letting her guide him onto the roof of the next building, and the next. Until he wasn’t sure where exactly they were. She lead him towards what appeared to be a small forest – trees in pots arranged in rows. Nami plopped down in between a couple of them, reaching up, and it was only then that he realized that these were tangerine trees.

                He lowered himself down beside her, shoulder to shoulder. He reached into the pocket of his pants, relieved that his lighter and smokes were still in there. He needed something to occupy himself with. He offered Nami a cigarette without looking at her, surprised when she took it. But she refused the light, instead fiddling with it between her fingers.

                After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

                “We used to live here, Nojiko, mom, and I.  She planted all these trees, and even when we were kicked out – she’d come back in the take care of the trees.” Her voice was quiet, he wouldn’t have heard her if they weren’t sitting so close. “She took us in off the streets, even though she was barely scraping by.”

                “She sounds wonderful.”

                “She was.” Nami leaned against him, letting him cautiously put an arm around her. “Today’s her birthday.”

                “What was her name?”

                “Belle-Mere,” Nami sniffed, her voice quivering. “I miss her so much.”

                Sanji knew there was nothing he could say that would comfort her. So instead he provided her company. Willing all his strength to her. The night passed them by, sitting there on the rooftop beneath the trees.

                He didn’t catch a wink of sleep that night. But it was fine, because Nami eventually dozed off in his arms, leaning back against his chest.

                As long as she got rest, all was fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 with the prompt of "Mother". I was tempted to do something about Sanji's mother, or having Nami *be* a mother - but listen, my love for Belle-Mere is endless and I want to be her when I grow up.


	3. Can You Hear Me

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when the loud chirping of his cell phone work him up. Sanji groaned. Half-tempted to let it ring. But the restaurant had a few new people, and if they skipped out – _again_ – Sanji would be the one they called. So he blindly grabbed the phone and answered with a grunt.

“ _What the fuck were you thinking, Lola? I’m not letting you set me up for another blind date – he never looked up from my tits, said multiple times tattoos were trashy, and implied that climatology was a ‘chick’ science. I don’t know where you found him, but send him back, okay?”_

The ranting female voice wasn’t one he recognized, and certainly not one from the restaurant. But Sanji was barely awake enough to form a coherent reply, and just barely managed to mumble. “Sounds like a real bastard.”

There was a beat of silence on the other end before the voice laughed, and that was the sound that woke him. “That’s the truth, and you’re not Lola.”

“No, Miss,” he responded, sitting up and rubbing his face. “I’m Sanji.”

“Nice to meet you, Sanji – though it sounds like I woke you up. I’m Nami.”


	4. Jealousy

Nami did not get jealous. No, ma’am. Anything she wanted she’d get, there was no need to be jealous.

                So no, this annoying, angry, bubbling feeling couldn’t have been jealously.

                It’d be impossible to be jealous of the new waitress anyway. She was sweet. A girl from a well-off family, working because she didn’t want to be reliant on her father’s money. Nami understood, the girl was genuine and never mentioned her family situation. (Nami only knew because, well, she _wasn’t_ jealous, but it never hurt to snoop around new employees anyway).

                It wasn’t like they were dating anyway.

                Vivi that was. She wasn’t dating Sanji.

                Not that Nami really cared – because she wasn’t dating him either.

                Tonight the not-jealous feeling wasn’t too bad. Vivi wasn’t working and Sanji made his usual ridiculous excuses to come by the hostess stand or to call her back to the kitchen. It was…nice. Almost to the point that Nami was so wrapped up in having the feeling be gone that she actually agreed to Sanji’s weekly invitation out to dinner.

                She blinked up at him surprise, and he beamed down at her. And oh god, were those actual tears in his eyes? Nami waved him off saying _yes, yes, I’ll go with you. I’ll talk to you after shift, now back to work!_

                Later that night though. As Nami lay alone in bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if Sanji was all hers. That _not_ -jealous feeling would go away

                Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE LATE LATE. Still Saturday though - I left the house this morning meaning to be back in an hour and well, that didn't happen. :P


	5. Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A literal drabble for today. :V

                Sanji was curious about what Nami had planned. It wasn’t often that he got a text inviting him to hers with the words “I’m cooking tonight”.

                He adored her deeply, but her culinary skills were limited to simple foods.

                As soon as he enters her flat she calls to him to her bedroom.

                “Nami?” He almost laughs when he sees what she meant by “cooking”. “What is this?”

                She smiles smugly at his look, pulling her shoulders back, and uncrossing her legs. “Edible lingerie.”

                A shudder of pleasure runs through him as he approaches. “What flavor?”

                “Come and find out.”


	6. Confession

Nami was never shy about showing skin. She knew she was beautiful, and used it to her advantage. The lower her collar, the shorter her shorts, the better to seduce and scam the shallow-minded men who approached her.

And there were plenty of them.

Each with lines that were worse than the last.

_Hey gorgeous. You alone? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Nice tits!_

                Shallow, simple, and tacky. Nothing to worry about.

                Nami tugged her shirt down a bit lower. Not so much to expose her cleavage but to cover her stomach. The swirling script that started just left of her navel and flowed down towards her hip. It was _embarrassing_. Not the fact that she, the tease, the flirt, had a soulmate. It wasn’t even really the words themselves, the poetic nonsense.

It was the fact that Nami would inevitably fall for the kind of person who spouts out that stuff when they first meet.

Embarrassing.

She should’ve done like her sister, hiding the words amongst all her tattoos. Not that Nojiko had embarrassing words or anything. Just plain “could meet them anywhere” kind of words.

Nojiko would occasionally ask if Nami had met her “forbidden lover” yet. To which Nami would snark back until they had moved on to other subjects.

But tonight, Nami paused.

“Oh shit,” Nojiko stared, pausing in the middle of brushing her hair. “You did. You met them!”

“I know.” Nami fell back onto the bed. “I was out with the guys, and the waiter. The _fucking_ waiter, ‘Jiko. He broke out into the speech to me right before he got into a fight with the chef.” She whined. “Why do I attract weirdos, ‘Jiko?”

“There, there.” Nojiko snorted. Her sister didn’t make friends easily, but the small few she had, the strange collection of delinquents, took care of each other. “Did you get his name?”

“No.” Nami sighed. “I don’t know if I want to go back yet. He already picked up that I’m a pickpocket, and didn’t seem that impressed.”

“You’ll see him again eventually.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

\----

                Sanji stared at his reflection, the words reflected back at him illegibly. It didn’t matter, he knew what they said. This wouldn’t be the first time he had heard the words said to him. A simple expression of gratitude, a comment on his kindness. Things not uncommon to hear as a waiter.

                But for some reason tonight they felt different.

                He couldn’t stop thinking about that women with her gorgeous hair, and mischievous eyes.

                He hoped he she would come back soon. 

\--

                Nami hums happily into the kiss as he pulls his suit jacket off. She grabs him by the tie and pulls him towards her bed. He’s so focused that he takes him a moment to register that she’s pushing him to sit down. He does, smiling up at her with a stupidly besotted look that she can’t help shaking her head at.

                “I want to show you something.” Nami said, trying to soothe him with her hands on his shoulders. She pulled off her shirt, fighting back a laugh at the choked sound he made. He was so focused on her breasts that she has to take his hand and lay it on her hip before he looks down. She feels the moment he really registers what’s written there.

                “Nami?”              

                “Read it.” She urged.

                He swallowed heavily. “’O sea, how grateful I am for this day of days. O love, smile upon me, for I cannot survive this pain. I would stoop to becoming a pirate, or even a devil, if only I could be with you. Such tragedy. The obstacles between us are great.’” He blinked up at her, wide eyed.

                Nami smiled down at him ruefully. “Took you long enough.”

                He blushed, tracing the words with his fingertips. “I didn’t realize...”

                “I don’t blame you. ‘Oooh, thank you. How kind!’ isn’t exactly memorable for you, is it?” She taps his shoulder where she knows her words are hidden under his jacket.

                “Every word that falls from your lips is memorable, my goddess.”

                Nami snorted, but let him pull her down onto the bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for me to make a confession - this chapter was the first one I wrote for Sannami Week and is the reason I decided to participate since I had it planned out already. :P


	7. Unexpected

                He was dead on his feet. He had taken _both_ Patty’s and Carne’s shifts on top of his own. And while Sanji loved cooking more than life itself, working two days straight wasn’t something he wanted to repeat. (The Head Chef wasn’t impressed either, but understood Sanji’s need to get out of his home for days at a time when things got desperate).

                Even still, Sanji sat in his car, debating whether to drive home to just sleep in the car. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s slept in the Baratie’s parking lot, and probably not the last. With a groan he lifted his head from the wheel, deciding blindly to drive to Gin’s – the couch in the apartment would be better than the car by a long shot.

                Even if it constantly smelled like booze.

                As soon as Sanji turned the key and had the engine running, the passenger door was flung open. A woman with wild ginger curls fell heavily into the seat, a bag clutched tightly in her arms. She yanked the door shut behind her, yelling the whole while. “Drive, drive, drive!”

                Unthinkingly he floored it, screeching out of the parking lot and nearly hitting a few pedestrians.

                “What the hell is going on?” He risked a glance at her, still driving, while she peered intently out the back window.

                “Being chased and my getaway driver bailed.” A moment and then she sat back down in the seat properly, grinning at him. “I think we lost them, good job!”

                “Lost who?” He had visions of the horrible bastards that would chase this poor woman, to be so beautiful could be such a danger in this part of town.

                “The cops!” She laughed in delight, and it was only then that Sanji realized it was a bank bag that she was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea off a prompt list that was floating around tumblr a while back.


	8. Wish Come True

                “You—“ He struggled finding words, Nami’s question not yet fully processed. Her face was red, though she was acting like it wasn’t. Her gaze focused down onto her desk, absently sorting her papers.

                “You want to get married?” She asked again, quieter this time.

                “Yes,” he breathed. Finally springing into motion, throwing back the covers on her bed and nearly stumbling into Nami as he scooped her up. “Yes, yes, yes!”

                “Put me down, idiot!” She protested even as she clung to him, giggling.

                “Do you love me?” He teased, a long running joke.

                “Yes,” she kissed him. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! A week of drabbles for my two darlings. Hope you enjoyed! xoxo


End file.
